Things I Should Of Done
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: My mother always used to say "An error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it." Well this enormous error was about to become one massive mistake if I didn't act fast and I wasn't even sure if I could make this right. Randy Orton/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. **

**This is the start of my first wrestling fic. I have a couple of others in the works but this idea came to me so clear and it was like the whole story. Well most of it, I know where I'm going and I know how I'm getting there, kind of. So this should be good. I'm not a big fan of Randy Orton so this will be the only Randy Orton OC I do I think. Although if people like it and I get a good idea I might do more. I'm more into Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Cody Rhodes though. And this is basically the only fic Randy will be a nice guy in. So enjoy. **

**And please tell me how I'm doing because I have no idea how this will be received. **

**Happy reading.  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I should of said no. I should of told him to stop, but I didn't do either and now it could ruin my life._

_It was late one evening my boyfriend Chase had been re-deployed and now I was alone. That's where this series of events started, a whole load of cataclysmic events that are beginning to spiral out of my control. But to explain this properly I need to go back, just a bit further…._

"Come here baby." Chase seductively snarled to me.

"Chase." I giggled.

He was home for once, on break from service, problem was with him I never really new when he'd be going and when he'd be back. I know he has to live on-post and until I finished building my house it wasn't so bad, I mean, I lived on-post too most of the time. But since he'd changed unit only some people lived on post and he could be called for anytime.

"Come on how often do we have the house to ourselves? How often do we get this time alone? Please…" He questioned and pleaded nuzzling his stubbly face into my neck.

It sent shivers down my spine. I made a small noise of agreement and he pushed me up against the wall.

Now don't get me wrong it's not like we're forty with kids or something. I'm 21 actually but I've been with Chase for a while, he's my high school sweetheart. I love him. My friends and his, however, don't seem to think our sex life is important the amount they intrude in our house. They think they can just….

I moaned as he nipped the base of my neck lightly, he always managed to find the right spot to make me moan. I wrapped my legs around his waste as he continued to press light kisses down towards my cleavage.

"Chase.." I moaned again, sounding strangled.

It was hard to get it out. He'd been away for a long time. I hadn't had sex since he'd last gone. I could feel myself becoming wet, my core was throbbing.

Apparently that was all the conformation he needed, I found myself being pulled away from the wall as he began walking to the bedroom. I felt his knees hit the bed seconds before my back landed on it. His body was covering mine. I grinned through the kissing. I'd never had sex with anyone else, but Chase was good at it in my opinion.

My grin just made him more eager he ran his rough hands up the sides of my torso underneath my shirt. I could feel the goose bumps break out on my arms as I put them around him more firmly. He pulled his hands out and started unbuttoning my shirt. It was painfully slow as he eased it off so all that covered my top half was a lacy red bra.

That was my one criticism, he was so gentle, sometimes I wondered what it would be like rough. Sometimes I felt rough and eager but no with Chase 'slow and steady wins the race'.

I was nowhere near as patient as Chase. I ripped his shirt off and ran my hands up his well defined chest. He had nice stringy muscles small, yet defined. His skin was pale and empty. He was no fan of tattoos.

The slowness was starting to get to me as he gently slipped off my jeans to reveal my small, red thong. I reached down to unbutton his pants, the anticipation building and…

DING DONG!

"Leave it." I pleaded.

"You know I can't what if it's a call to duty." He said reserved lifting himself off of me, resigned to whatever was coming.

I sighed as he left the room to get the door. His muscles rippling as he rolled his shoulders. Why was he so good at letting it go. When I get interrupted and I'm horny, I get pissed….Chase doesn't seem affected.

"Mother fuckers better have a fucking good reason for interrupting me." I mumbled a bit more than just pissed.

Anyone would be. Nine freaking months he's been gone. Nine freaking months I've had no sex and we 're just about to reach the good part and the bloody doorbell goes off.

"Nat, it's for you." Chase's smooth voice slid up the stairs and I heard the distinct sound of him going to the kitchen. Can't be someone he wants to see then, I thought, he only does that when he's pissed off.

I shrugged on Chase's t-shirt which came to my upper thigh and made my way threw the large house to the front door.

"John?" I asked confused. What the hell is he doing here? Thought he was on the road.

My older brother was leaning against the door frame looking at the welcome matt flanked by some of his big athletic colleagues.

"Hey Nat." He said pulling me into a hug. I tried my best to hug him back but he was rather large. My curly red hair flowed over his huge arms as he hugged me. I was rather short and well my brother was rather tall. Five foot two to six foot one.

"I thought you were on the road." I said clearly confused.

"I am but the hotel messed up our booking and I was wondering if Randy, Ted, Cody and I could stay here, I didn't realised Chase was home. Sorry." He said.

John doesn't get on with Chase. He thinks Chase is an idiot. Chase says the feeling's mutual.

"Don't worry about it John, sure you can stay come in." I said stepping aside.

John and the guys came in pulling their suitcases behind them.

"We're going to be in this area for about two months is that alright?" He asked, "Will Chase mind?"

"He'll get over it." I replied.

"Are you sure we won't be interrupting anything?" Ted asked.

If only you knew what you'd already interrupted, I thought.

"No it's ok Ted." I said smiling. "Follow me."

I led them upstairs to their rooms. I like Ted I thought, Cody's sweet and Ted's wife Kristen is like one of my best friends. Shame she's not here. Then there's Randy. I get on well with Randy, we can have a good laugh but I never know how to act. He's so hot, that I'll admit and he makes me feel so safe when I'm around him.

Then it hit me. That's why Chase is so pissed off, he's worried about the hot wrestler guys being around. God one's married, one's my brother, one's a sweet friend and one's a totally freakin' amazingly smoking hot guy of my dreams.

Yeah it's probably the last one he's worried about but never mind, it's not like anything will happen. John wouldn't let it his best friend and his sister, yeah right, Randy knows his boundaries and I wouldn't do that to Chase.

I won't worry Randy can handle himself. I'm sure he'll be ok. Anyway I don't know why Chase is completely pissed. I'm really likely to bang one of them while he's home.

I snuck up on Chase in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his abdomen.

"Did you let them stay?" He asked in a strained tone, stopping the washing up.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"God!" He exclaimed slamming a glass onto the counter so hard it shattered with a deafening crack. I jumped backwards.

"Chase!" I said accusingly.

"Why?" He asked in a hard tone.

"Why the hell not?" I asked getting riled up myself now.

He gave me a hard stare. Chase has a bad temper, it could rival John's but not Randy's. You see Chase doesn't lose his temper often, like John, but when he does lose it, he loses it big time.

"Chase please…" I asked conceding, pouting out my full lips and widening my large blue eyes giving him the puppy dog look.

He sighed, moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me. That's a good thing though, the blowups big the effect is for about two seconds.

"For you." He said into my neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

We heard feet pounding down the hallway and he stepped back beginning to pick up the glass.

The boys entered the room.

"We heard a smash, everything alright?" Asked Cody.

"Yeah." I replied, "I dropped a glass, that's all."

The boys nodded and began to leave, but Randy cocked his head at me. **'What's wrong?' **That man is too damn perceptive for my own good. I shook my head slightly. **'Not now.'**

I'd tell him, of course I would, I'm like a puppet when it comes to Randy. It's so hard, he's just a guy I can open up to, he's my brothers best friend for god's sake, I've known him for ages.

Chase smiled at me as he disposed of the last of the glass, took my hand and walked with me to our room.

As I settled down I smiled, most of my best friends were in the same city now, Chase was home, and this could turn out to be a good couple of months.

_If only I had known then what a mess this would turn my life into. I should've know better than to tempt fate with that thought. I didn't know then that Chase would get a deployment phone call about three in the morning, kiss me on the head, write me a note and leave. I didn't know that would be the start of a set of events I shouldn't of entered into. A set of events I should of stopped as soon as possible. _

_As it turns out, there's a lot of things I should of done._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So good? bad? Keep me posted guys. **

**....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, **

**Hope you're all enjoying this. Review so I know. And there's a picture of Natalie on my profile now. Go down to my at the bottom of my profile right before the end and click on the link under Thinks I should of done next to the Oc it's called picture of natalie. She'd be shorter but this is her face and hair.  
**

**So as I said before let me know what you think.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning I woke up to the god-damn alarm Chase always set, and I was alone. If only I wasn't alone that morning then maybe things would have turned out differently…._

I turned over expecting to be met with a warm body and all I got was a cold mattress. I never felt so alone. He'd gone, again. I don't know why I was so annoyed, I mean I knew this was what I signed up for. You can't help it when you're with someone in the army, but sometimes I just wish things were different.

I dragged myself into a sitting position feeling around for the note I knew would be there.

How had my life become such a simple existence, I thought, as my hand grasped the crumpled piece of paper that had the writing on it in the careful, neat hand so obviously belonging to Chase. I had always wanted an exciting life. I wanted something, someone that I would make my life interesting.

_Natalie,_

_Don't think I'm not still annoyed at you. I don't want to question our relationship but you know that I worry. Please don't cheat on me. I'll see you when I get back. _

_Chase. _

I crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it across the room with force. It bounced off of the wall opposite and I grunted in frustration. He didn't trust me, six damn years on and off and he still didn't trust me. I have to wonder sometimes if it's worth it. He doesn't love me. I'm property to him. I mean there's no love Chase. No. Just Chase. Plain simple to the point.

There was a knock on the door. I sighed and pulled my cover up to my chin and tucked my knees in.

"Come in." I said just loudly enough for whoever was outside to hear.

"Where's Chase?" Rumbled a deep voice from behind the door.

"Hey Randy, he's not in. Got re-deployed. Come and have a seat." I replied patting the bed next to me.

He waltzed over in the typical Randy Orton strut and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's just getting to much." I sighed. "I love Chase I do but I don't think I'm IN LOVE with him anymore." I said stressing my point. "He just….it's almost like I'm property or, I don't know he's always angry and I can't have certain things because it's his house. He's just overbearing. Problem is, if I leave Chase I lose everything. I haven't worked since high school because he want's to pay for everything. What am I going to do?" I asked on the verge of tears.

_It was then I realized how desperate my life had become. I was trapped and I needed to feel close to someone, to feel loved. Like I actually meant something. Chase could do that if he was in the right mood but so often then he wasn't or he'd get home at some obscure hour and be in that mood, and I wasn't which would cause an argument. It just wasn't the same anymore. I didn't realize how much of an impact the next decision would have on my life. Or the negative effect and confusion that would follow. _

"You need to leave him, or do something for you for once." Randy said. He didn't say it meanly buy he was right and I knew it. I just didn't want to believe it.

He moved closer to me and put his hand on the side of my face. I looked up at him. His bright blue eyes were clouded with concern. He was worried I wasn't fine and he was hoping that it would be, because he cared and that felt so good.

"Randy…" I said. I was unsure of what he was doing but I knew his face was closer now and his warm breath was wafting across my face.

"When was the last time he did something for you? Or you did something for yourself?" He asked.

"Randy I can't….it's wrong and John won't like it and….I….I just…." I was abruptly cut off as his lips gently touched mine. They molded together and I smiled into the kiss.

His large muscled arms wrapped around my small frame and he pushed me backwards and my back hit the bed. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He rand his hands up and down my sides. I sighed. He roughly and animalisticly trailed kisses down my neck and I moaned as he nipped my soft spot.

I could feel him smile as he placed a kiss against it. I pulled him closer yet again and as I did pushed my hips up. He groaned as they rubbed against his erection.

Smiling I roughly pulled his face back to mine. Before I knew it we found ourselves ripping off each others clothes. I let my eyes wander over his tattoos and licked my lips, I smiled and ran my hands and arms over his muscled body. He pushed into my entrance as soon as my underwear was off and I groaned against his lips. He was much bigger than Chase and so it hurt almost as if I was still a virgin but I liked it. The harder and faster he pumped inside of me his big body over mine, the more I moaned, gripping hard so my tiny nails dug into his back. Biting his neck I moaned long and strained as his member started to throb inside me. He groaned and I moaned again.

Suddenly I felt my self clench around him and he tightened before releasing inside of me. I screamed his name as the feeling of pure ecstasy washed over me, it had never been that good before in my life and as he pulled out I sighed contented.

As I snuggled into his arms he said, "Nat that was wow."

Since that was my first time doing it rough and I knew he was amazingly experienced so I took that as a compliment.

"Randy I can't even describe…I just….uh!" I leaned up and rolled on top of him until he was holding up my small weight completely and I placed a rough kiss on him.

I could feel him smirk into it. I sat up so I was straddling him, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." I said.

"You're not the only one, I've liked you for ages but you, you've always had him." He spat out the 'him' "I just never thought I'd get a chance." He finished.

"Randy I've always liked you and Chase knew that, why do you think he doesn't want you to stay he hates John and he's always known I liked you, he's not a complete idiot. He is the polar opposite of you as well which doesn't really make him feel secure that he's 'my type'." I replied.

He nodded.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" He asked.

Until that moment it hadn't even crossed my mind. Suddenly I was in a slight frenzy.

"Oh my god, I really hope not, John would kill us." I was jabbering away like an idiot for a good few minuets before he let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"Stop getting all wound up. I don't think they can have. John would be in so quickly, we wouldn't even be able to pull apart." That put my mind at ease.

I laid down so my head rested on his chest and his steady heart beat made me calm and collected. His breathing made me feel like I was close to someone again. It had been so long since I had any kind of close relationship and I needed this.

Of course all good things come to an end. After an intense sexual encounter first thing in the morning it's really hard to get up and be normal but of course I had to because although he loved us both John would not love us together.

I pulled on my underwear and the shirt and boxers of Chase's I had gone to sleep in last night and made my way downstairs.

I made a coffee and toast and sat at the counter waiting for the others to come down. John was the first. He ruffled my wild morning and sex hair. Obviously only thinking it was a little wild as it's morning and I hadn't brushed it yet.

My hair was curly and I sighed trying to pull my fingers through it.

"Morning." I said smiling at my brother.

"Morning sis how are you?" He asked.

"Alright. Chase was re-deployed again sometime last night." I replied.

"Oh sis I'm sorry I know he only just came back but I can't say I'm upset."

"Don't worry about it. I just…don't worry about it."

"Look Nat, you're my sister and I love you so whatever you need to say you can say it. Remember you can tell me anything."

I nodded. John did love me and I did love him. I'm really close to all of my brothers that's what comes with being the youngest and only girl. It also makes you close to your mother and father because you have girl time with mum but your daddy's little girl.

However I didn't think my big brother would really appreciate being told that I wasn't happy in a relationship with a man he hated that was always angry and overbearing so to solve my little problem I slept with John's best friend first thing this morning who I have had a crush in since forever because I think he's a sexy beast. I also didn't think it would go down so well to tell him the extent that overbearing-ness reaches so instead I settled for:

"I know that John really though it's nothing."

I knew John wouldn't let it go that easy and he was about to ask me another question when Ted and Cody tumbled into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Cody greeted us taking a seat.

"What have you got to eat in this house bitch?" Asked Ted.

This was a little joke of ours whenever we went to each others houses we'd ask each other what we had in the house to eat referring to whoever lived there as bitch.

I smiled a bit and pointed him in the direction of the pancakes because that was Ted all over. He smiled and nodded at me.

The reason it all started was that Kristin Ted's wife was my best friend since kindergarten and she moved at the start of high school across country with her family where she met Ted.

I met him a couple of times but when I went to visit her at her house just after their wedding at which coincidentally I had been the maid of honor. I woke up one morning and I ended up in the kitchen with Kristin.

"What's you're bitch got to eat in this house?" I had asked since she had moved in with him.

He had come in right behind me and replied:

"Well Cena I'm quite offended I thought you liked me?"

I said that of course I liked him but to me he would always be Kristin's bitch because that's the way we roll.

I smiled thinking about that time it seemed so much simpler and I was happy enough in my relationship with Chase. It annoyed me slightly that when I thought back that was three years ago and after that I couldn't actually remember being happy with him. In fact it was after the wedding Chase got even more overbearing because I saw Randy even more every time I was around Kristin's house.

Thinking about Randy made me think back to this morning and I smiled. It was defiantly a good time for me. The most amazing time in fact.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked John, "You're practically glowing."

Ted looked at me and smiled then Cody made the most innocent observation that would have made me smack him if he wasn't so sweet but he was. It was virtually impossible to hate him if he liked you.

"Someone got lucky last night before Chase left." Cody said.

Randy walked in that point and couldn't help but smirk slightly before taking the seat next to John.

"Who got lucky?" He asked.

I blushed.

"Obviously she did before Chase left." Cody said.

Or after. I thought to myself.

"Dude quit the conversation about my sisters sexual encounters." Said John.

"Sexual encounters?" Asked Randy, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." John shot back.

_Thinking back that was the best morning of my life. The man of my dreams and I slept together and admitted we liked each other. But it was also a big error we weren't careful or cautious and it has made my life so up to now a hard time but I couldn't bring myself to correct that error because I didn't regret it. I deserved this and so did Randy. Perhaps I should have been more careful but then there's a lot of things I should of done._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Review guys or I won't update because there's no point in bothering if people don't like it. **

**Sorry I realize this chapter has been deleted a lot then re-entered but I kept finding typos and they were bugging me. :).  
**

**Thanks,**

**.... **

**=].**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey.**

**I know I haven't updated much so shoot me. But really if you do you'll never get another chapter. I hope you like this chapter. It's alright but I think it could of been better. Oh well. Happy reading. And as always let me know what you think. No point writing if no-one likes it.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I remembered the following days being nice. We all had fun. When you're around a load of guys that still act like ten year olds it's impossible not too. As it turned out the guys only had to stay for two weeks before moving on. They were 'in the area' but they decided to use hotels because they didn't want to 'impose'. It was about a week after they'd gone that my world came crashing down. _

It was a late Sunday evening and I happened to be looking at the calendar. The last little star was marked almost a month ago. I did the adding up. No way. I shot upstairs faster than a bullet and got dressed. Yanking the car keys off the hook on my way out I thought, dear god please no.

I sped towards the 24 hour pharmacy and ran inside, scanning the shelves. Where were they? Where were they? Where were - ah. I grabbed six rectangular boxes and slammed them on the counted along with the money for them.

The cashier rung them up giving me a suspicious look. Okay I know I'm short but this girl must be like sixteen and she's giving ME a weird look? I so don't have time for this.

When I got home I charged up the stairs my footsteps echoing through the quiet house. About ten minuets later I came outside of the bathroom with three sticks replaced them in their boxes and hid them under the bedside table.

I'll take the other three in the morning then I'll look, I thought to myself. It was going to be a long night. It can only be his. Him. Chase can't possibly be the father. And they look so different. They'd know straight away. I never know when Chase will get back. I can't even pretend it's his. What the hell have I done?

Thoughts plagued me until the early hours of the morning when I finally drifted into an unstable, unhappy state of unconsciousness. Images flashed through my head. Some clear some blurry, but there was one that stuck with me. No matter what there was one that kept coming back. A beautiful little baby boy with a shock of dark hair, Chase and I cooing over him, until he opened his eyes and we saw the unmistakable penetrating blue eyes of Randy Orton.

I woke up in a cold sweat. The digital alarm clock read 5:30 am. The door downstairs clicked shut. Oh please god no, Chase CAN NOT be home now. The bedroom door slipped open and a slim beam of light slinked in, followed closely by Chase.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Bad dream." I said shivering slightly at the reminder.

What was even worse was that that image didn't make me sad. in fact I was happy that the baby was Randy's. I didn't want it to be Chase's because that would trap me. I'd never be able to leave Chase. Ever. The dream just shocked me is all.

"Oh, well let me make it better." He said, smoothly sliding over to me.

I shuffled away a little. I am so not in the mood for this. No. Not in the mood. I don't want him touching me. It's kind of creepy in fact to think of him touching me if I have a kid inside me. Eww that's even more creepy. No. No way.

Chase cocked his head at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked menacingly.

_I can't believe at that point I didn't notice the menace in his voice. For gods sake. I was a right idiot. How could I not notice he was a little less than t-total. How could I not notice that he was in one of his 'moods'. When Chase is in one of his 'moods' he gets violent and shouts and I get scared. When Chase is in one of his 'moods' it's best just to do what he wants but of course being so preoccupied I didn't notice this 'mood'. _

"I'm not in the mood chase. I just want to go to sleep." He yanked on my arm.

"Owww….Chase what the hell?" I asked twisting round.

Oh shite. His eyes were a dark black and he was gripping my arm really tightly.

"I. Am. In. The. Mood." He spat. Each word made more color drain from my face.

"No. Chase I'm not in the mood I won't….." SMACK! I felt the heat rush to the side of my face.

He hit me! He actually hit me! I was in shock. He'd been really angry before but he'd never hit me. And then I remembered I could be carrying a child. I tried to pull my arm away. He was stronger. He always had been stronger. I reached out with my other arm and found the book I read before I go to sleep.

I swung my arm around and whacked him with it catching him off guard. He fell backwards and let go of my arm. I flung myself out of the bed and grabbed the tests from under the table, throwing them inside a bag. I grabbed any clothes I could reach and my purse. I knew I only had about enough for a taxi or two and a flight. That's all I ever carried. Just in case I got into trouble.

I ran down the stairs and outside the house. I managed to get off the property and run down the road to the taxi rank. My friend Wanda would be working tonight. I knew she was always on this rank.

I flung open the cab door and got inside.

"Wanda. Airport." I said. She twisted round and looked at me.

"Jesus Nat what the hell happened?" She asked.

I realized my face was already sporting a huge bruise. I didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not.

"'Snot important." I said.

She nodded. Probably not agreeing but understanding at least. I got changed in the back of her cab and we pulled up to the airport.

"Come 'ere." She beckoned me over.

I moved closer to her. She took the foundation out of her purse and put some of it on my face.

"You're a bit paler than me but it'll have to do. You got your passport?"

I nodded. "Then go."

I thanked her once more and threw some cash in the seat before I ran into the airport. It was bright and annoying. The kind of light you really don't wanna be under when you look like shit. I normally walk with my head held high but tonight I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Hello how can I help you?" Asked the woman on the desk.

"Umm…..one ticket to Tampa Florida please?"

"Sure."

She handed me the ticket.

"You're flight leaves in about fifteen minuets and it's about three hours okay?" She asked me.

I nodded and made my way towards the departure gate. That was the most stressful three hours of my life. I took the other three tests on the plane, almost as soon as I got on. It was ten minuets before the we were meant to land when I looked at them.

Six little plus signs. Oh bollocks.

I have never hated the plus sign so much in my life. This would not go down well. I can imagine the conversation with my family now.

"Umm…hi I'm pregnant."

"Oh that's wonderful. I bet Chase is ecstatic."

"Oh it's not his."

"What?"

"Yeah it's Randy's. Y'know Johns best friend?"

Yeah that'd go down well.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now beginning our descent into Tampa Florida, please fasten your seat belts." A voice crackled over the intercom.

I plugged in my seat belt and waited. This is an amazing mess I would have to get out of.

I got a taxi to a house very familiar to me. My feet pounded along the path and I tapped on the door. A ruffled looking woman with brown hair and eyes opened the door.

"Nat what are you doing here?"

"Random visit?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Ted home?"

"No."

"Then let me in and I'll explain."

She moved away from the door. I followed her through to the living room. We flopped down on the sofas.

"Now whassup?" She asked.

"Chase hit me this morning."

She clenched her jaw.

"I told you it'd happen eventually. But damn it you're not going back there. You cannot tell me you still want to."

"Oh no fucking way but there's more."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said laying out the tests.

"But….Chase…"

"It's not Chase's."

She looked up at me gob smacked. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"Then who -"

"Randy."

She sat up and shook her head at me. I swept the tests back into my bag.

"Dude. You've really messed up this time. What the hell will John say? Fuck. What the hell will Randy say?"

I shook my head. She was right what the fuck was I going to do?

"I dunno, but I have to tell them." I knew that. They deserved to know.

"Well here's your chance."

I looked up. She better be bloody joking. I was not ready to tell them now.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Came a loud shout throughout the house.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I muttered. "I am not ready to tell them this."

"I suggest you tell Randy but not John at first. Just tell John about being here because of the break up. I mean I don't think he could handle both at once."

I nodded.

"KRISTIN!" Came Ted's loud voice.

"LIVING ROOM" She yelled back.

The boys all came tumbling into the room.

"Hello love." Ted said placing a kiss on Kristen's lips.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Asked Ted jokingly.

"I was trying to convert you're lovely wife to lesbianism. It's not working." I informed him. He shook his head at me.

John came and sat next to me.

"Now, considering we know you so well, tell us why you're really hiding out in your best friends house." He said.

Ahh…fuck.

"Chase came home early this morning…." I said. They all looked at me. Confusion clearly written on their faces, How the fuck could that be a problem? They were all thinking.

"He hit me."

_Maybe if i'd told John the whole truth then it would have been better. Maybe not. I should of anyway though. Then again….there's a lot of things I should have done……_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**So good? Bad? Lemme know okay.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**I know an evil cliffie but it's like the perfect place to finish :).**

**Anyway, review. **

**....  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, **

**1. Sorry for the delay I had an operation last Friday on my hip and have been learning to walk all over again. You know all that shizz. But I'm doing okay now, home from the hospital yesterday. **

**2. This chapter is not as long for reasons previously explained. Now I thought well....check the note at the bottom because I don't want to ruin it.**

**3. I didn't get many reviews last time :/. So I'm just wondering whether you want me to continue or not. **

**4. ENJOY and of course REVIEW!  
**

* * *

_God telling them about Chase yeah what a good idea that was. I remember the blow-up well. It was rather sweet, in a scary, you-look-like-crazed-murderers way._

"What!?"

All of the men slammed their fists onto the coffee table which, shuddered, buckled and shattered under the force. Kristin eyed it warily while I sat twiddling my thumbs and staring at my lap.

"Yeah….I just…..I suppose it was my fault really."

"How do you figure?" Came the clipped reply.

"Well if I had just……It's not important."

"What made him do it?" John demanded shaking slightly.

The others had regained their composure but Ted and Cody had their jaws clenched and Randy's eyes were wide as they only where when he was livid….Okay so maybe the anger is still there in a….less destructive form.

"That's irrelevant."

I mean come on I didn't really want everyone knowing that this happened because I refused to sleep with him. Call me crazy but that would make me feel a little awkward. Admitting to that. Maybe it's just me. Or maybe others can sympathize….I have no idea.

_There may be a lot of things I should of done but that choice and the rest of this small conversation I think by my standards was handled pretty damn well. But then again, maybe it could of gone slightly smoother…._

The raised their eyebrows at me. So okay it was kinda relevant but I'll be dammed if I'm going to tell them.

"Oh for gods sake! She refused to shag him when he waltzed in at 5am feeling horny." Kristin blurted.

TRAITOR!!!

I glared at her.

Bring on the awkward questions…

"So he woke you up?" Ted inquired.

"No if I was asleep he would of just d-" I changed my mind and decided not to tell them that bit, "I was already up."

Okay so now their looking even more pissed. I think they got what he would of done if I was asleep…but anyway lets just hope not.

"Why?" Cody asked.

I assume he's referring to the being awake thing not the why Chase does what he does because that's obviously for his own sexual gratification. Wow that sounded posh…anyway…

"I had a bad dream."

If they ask what it was about I will gag Kristin if necessary.

"So he was already home when you had a bad dream and woke up?" Randy pried.

"No I woke up a few second before and he came in, in one of his 'moods' and I didn't notice because I was too preoccupied with the dream and he tried to 'make it better' and I told him no and he hit me."

What is it with this man and getting things out of me? Also I used an awful lot of air quotes there. I can't believe it though. I'm normally quite confident and with one single action Chase has blown that all away. Along with all the trust I have for new people and is making me doubt the trust I have for people I've known for years…GREAT.

"Has he done this before?" John was attempting to keep calm now.

That's so good for me I'm sitting looking at my hands worrying that my brothers going to get mad and hit me when the whole reason he's angry is because Chase hit me. See how much he fucks up my life? Dear god.

"No." I flicked my eyes to him and then looked down again.

"Really?" He was skeptical. Oh yeah…so John.

"Yeah, really."

"But he's done something before?"

"In the interest of keeping you out of jail I'm not going to tell you."

Okay so that was kind of telling him but I don't think John would revel in knowing the specifics. You know hearing how Chase would get into a 'mood' and slam me into a wall just enough to hurt a little bit or how, I wouldn't give him what he wanted so he just took it. Yeah John would just LOVE that.

He shook his head at me. I knew my brother so well he was obviously frustrated. I could almost here him thinking, 'Why won't she just bloody tell me! I'm going to kill the bastard anyway.'

"John I'd rather not talk about this at the moment."

The anger basically built up on his face. First he clenched his heavy jaw, then he set his eyes on me in a with a fierce gaze and as his puckered lips started to open I was pretty sure I was going to shrink into my seat and tell him everything then, I didn't have too because it didn't get that far.

_God I don't think I've ever been so thankful in my life. I remember being ready to shrink completely back into my seat but I didn't have too. I was just thinking of a way to get out of it but I was saved. _

"John maybe you should just leave it. I mean come on she's been hit by her boyfriend and then managed to run out here she looks like she needs a really good sleep actually."

THANK YOU ORTON!! I screamed in my head smiling inwardly.

Kristin nodded to me subtly, **"This is the time to get up!"**, She was meaning. I absolutely agreed with her. She slid up from her seat and kissed Ted. I flicked my eyes to Randy, I had a craving for a kiss right now. Oh shit. The hormones are kicking in. I hugged all the guys goodnight and we made our way upstairs in the large house and too the guestroom where I promptly unpacked.

"Seriously though Nat," Kristin said continuing with the interrogation I'd been subjected to since our flight from downstairs, "What are you going to do?"

"I suppose," I said huffing and flopping on the bed, annoyed at having to answer this question for the thirteenth time tonight, "I'll have to tell him."

"Who?"

"Well Randy obviously, it's not going to be John is it." I replied rolling my eyes.

She looked at me calculatingly. I know I've been trying to avoid him all night, pretending to sleep through dinner when I was actually really hungry. Eventually, when I was staring to become uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, she shook her head at me.

"Well I'm going to bed now…good night…." She got to the door, opened it slightly and turned back, "And good luck at sneaking down to get dinner later."

Fuck she knew me too well. Damn her.

I fell back on to my over puffed pillows and all the air blew out as they deflated. I put my hands behind my head and looked up at the ceiling.

What the hell was I going to do? Seriously I mean, how do I tell him…..I tried to imagine it in my head….

"Randy you know that one night of wild unforgettable blow-your-brains-out romping rough sex we had? Yeah now I'm pregnant and yes it's defiantly yours because I haven't slept with chase for about ten months."

Yeah I could see that being an amazing conversation…

Just as I floated back into well…not consciousness but…um…say I zoned back in to reality, there was a click and the door opened, well fuck….should of locked that.

Randy came in and shut it behind himself. Oh I am sooooooo not ready to deal with this right now.

"Now why don't you tell me what else happened and why the hell you've been avoiding me? Huh?" He said stonily sitting on the bed, he looked a little pissed but I thought it was more the hurt.

"Randy I…."

"Don't give me any of the bullshit Cena. Just fucking tell me." His jaw was clenched and he was becoming rapidly more pale.

I knew I should be scared since I was scared of my brother earlier on and I was sure as hell scared of Chase but I still felt protected around Randy. Something made me trust him.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered looking down at the bed and fiddling with the covers between my fingers.

"So is it??…I mean who??" He stuttered.

"You." I replied roughly.

"Are-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah…It can't be his….we haven't….ten months…" I said shaking my head.

He was starring at me, I could feel it, I felt his warm hands encase mine.

"I'll look after you, you know that, you know I've liked you for ages…"

I nodded there was one question ringing through my mind that I had to ask,

"What about John?" I left the question ringing in the heavy air as I looked into his eyes and his expression seemed to mirror mine….what about John?

_God, maybe if I hadn't told him that day or if I HAD told John that day the days wouldn't be so hard now and I wouldn't have to think about how the hell I'm going to get out of this big fucking hullabaloo I managed to get into. _

_But then again….there's a lot of things I SHOULD of done. _

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**What I was saying before was I originally wasn't going to make Randy find out right now but as I was writing I realized it has to be here because it fits :). A little spoiler Chase'll be back soon :). **

**Anyway thanks to all those who did review last time :). **

**Review again :) and if you haven't before DO IT!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, **

**....  
**


End file.
